Fred und George Eine Zauberergeschichte
by Mina84
Summary: ...in 7 Streichen. Eine Adaption von Wilhelm Buschs Max und Moritz. Die Weasley Zwillinge halten mit ihren teilweise doch etwas makaberen Streichen ganz Hogwarts auf Trab.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte, Wesen, Tiere und Phrasen die nicht mir gehören sind das alleinige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und Wilhelm Busch.

* * *

_

Fred und Goerge W. machten beide,

In der Schul, nicht jedem Freude:

Bildlich siehst du jetzt die Possen,

Die in Wirklichkeit verdrossen,

Mit behaglichem Gekicher,

Weil du selbst vor ihnen sicher.

Aber das bedenke stets:

Wie mans treibt, mein Kind, so gehts.

Ach, was muß man oft von bösen

Kindern hören oder lesen!

Wie zum Beispiel hier von diesen,

Welche Fred und George W. hießen;

Die, anstatt durch weise Lehren

Sich zum Guten zu bekehren,

Oftmals noch darüber lachten

Und sich heimlich lustig machten.

Ja, zur Übeltätigkeit,

Ja, dazu ist man bereit!

Schüler necken, Lehrer quälen,

Dem Hausmeister den Besen stehlen,

Das ist freilich angenehmer

Und dazu auch viel bequemer,

Als in dieser Zauberschule

Festzusitzen auf dem Stuhle.

Aber wehe, wehe, wehe!

Wenn ich auf das Ende sehe!

Ach, das war ein schlimmes Ding,

Wie es Fred und George W. ging!

Drum ist hier, was sie getrieben,

Überliefert aufgeschrieben.


	2. Chapter 2

_Erster Streich_

Mancher gibt sich viele Müh

Mit dem lieben Katzenvieh;

Einesteils der Schüler wegen,

Macht sie ihnen doch das Leben

Schwerer, als es diese lieben,

Denn die Katze ist durchtrieben.

Huscht durchs Schloss auf leisen Pfoten

Um zu sehen, was verboten

Und von Schülern doch getan.

Sie ist Argus Untertan;

Bringt ihm Kunde von den Gängen,

Schleicht sich durch die Schülermengen

Und ihr Meister kümmert sich

Um Mrs. Norris königlich.

Fred und George W. dachten nun:

Was ist hier jetzt wohl zu tun?

Ganz geschwinde eins, zwei, drei,

Zaubern sie nen Hund herbei;

Hexen ihm die schärfsten Zähne,

Denn sie haben große Pläne

Mit dem neugestaltten Hunde.

Zunächst gehn sie eine Runde

Durch des Schlosses weite Gassen,

Wolln sie doch das Kätzchen fassen.

Als sie um die Ecke gehn

Sehn sie Mrs. Norris stehn.

Wie versteinert ist das Tier,

Als Fred ruft: "Los, schapp sie dir!"

Schon schießt der Hund in Richtung Katze,

Sie schlägt nach ihm mit ihrer Tatze,

Trifft ihn mitten ins Gesicht,

Blendet so des Hundes Sicht.

Aufgestachelt von den Schmerzen

Ist mit dem Tier nicht mehr zu scherzen.

Fred und George W. sehen zu,

Mit genüßlich selger Ruh,

Wie der rasend wilde Rüde,

Selbst nach langem Lauf nicht müde,

Mrs. Norris jagt und scheucht,

Bis sie ihm nicht mehr entfleucht.

Wir wollen hier nicht weiterreden,

Es ist wohl klar für einen jeden,

Was passiert wenn eine Katze,

Landet in des Hundes Tatze.

Argus Filch in seiner Kammer,

Hört im Bette diesen Jammer;

Ahnungsvoll tritt er heraus,

Ach, was war das für ein Graus!

Leblos und verletzt dort liegt,

Seine Katz vom Hund besiegt.

Drohend hebt der Mann die Faust,

Sein Haar noch ganz vom Schlaf zerzaust,

"Hütet euch wer das getan,

Irgendwann, da seid ihr dran!"

Fred und George W. lachen leise

"Der Alte hat doch eh ne Meise!"

Dieses war der erste Streich,

Doch der zweite folgt sogleich.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zweiter Streich_

Als der gute Argus Filch

Sitzt bei einer Tasse Milch,

Verfeinert mit nem kleinen Schluck

Aus der Flasche mit dem Druck:

"Feuerwhiskey - 30 Jahre",

Sieht er auf die kleine Bahre.

Mrs Norris mattes Fell,

In jungen Jahren glänzend hell,

Ist von Blutsspritzern durchsetzt,

Ihr ganzer Schwanz vom Hund zerfetzt.

Traurig nun der Meister steht,

Vor dem Tiere und er fleht

um Rache an dem Lumpenpack,

Doch bleibt ein fader Nachgeschmack.

Auf dem Weg zur letzten Ruh

sehn, dem Mann, die Bengel zu,

Wie er das Tier hinunterträgt,

Das er von klein an hat gepflegt.

Langsam lässt er es hinab

In das dunkle, kalte Grab.

Fred und George W. sind gespannt,

Ob ihn die Trauer übermannt.

Sie wollen ihm den Rest noch geben,

Nein, nicht trachten nach dem Leben,

Aber sich am Kummer laben

Und das tote Tier ausgraben.

Kaum ist Argus wieder weg,

Springen sie aus dem Versteck,

Graben flink die Katze aus

Und laufen schnell zurück ins Haus.

Im Gemäuer angekommen,

Wird die große Trepp erklommen,

Schleichen leise um die Ecken,

Niemand darf sie jetzt entdecken.

Schlüpfen in die Besenkammer,

Nehmen einen schweren Hammer

Ein paar Nägel noch dazu -

Wozu diese? Was glaubst du?

Als die Nacht hereingebrochen

Kommen sie herausgekrochen,

mit der Katze gut versteckt -

Was haben sie wohl ausgeheckt?

Nageln - eins, zwei, drei - das Tier

An Argus Filches Zimmertür.

Aufgeweckt vom Lärm der Beiden

Muß Argus einen Schock erleiden

Fest verbunden mit dem Holz,

Hängt an der Tür sein ganzer Stolz.

Ein Schrei verlässt die rauhe Kehle,

Oh, das schmerzt in seiner Seele.

Muß nun eine Zange holen

Um die Nägel aus den Bohlen

Und der Katze zu entfernen.

Dann im Scheine der Laternen

Bringt er Mrs Norris fort

An einen geheimen Ort,

Von wo, so hofft er, keine Seele

wieder seine Katze stehle.

Dieses war der zweite Streich,

Doch der dritte folgt sogleich.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dritter Streich_

Jeder auf der Schule kannte

Einen, der sich Snape benannte.

Mondsteinpulver, Hühnerbeine,

Diese Dinge waren seine.

Wellhornschnecken, Bezoar

Hat der Professor immer da.

Aus all diesen Zaubersachen

Konnte Meister Snape was machen.

Doch aus rein menschlicher Sicht

Mochte man den Lehrer nicht.

Immer war er barsch und strenge,

Trieb die Schüler in die Enge

Wenn sie einmal was nicht wussten

Oder einen Trank verpfuschten.

Kurz gesagt, nett war er nicht,

Ein ganz gemeiner Bösewicht.

Fred und George W. diese Bengel

-Wie wir wissen, keine Engel-

Wollen nun im Namen Aller,

Und das wird ein riesen Knaller,

Snape einmal gehörig zeigen,

Was es heißt richtig zu leiden.

Ihm den Tag zur Hölle machen,

Oh, was werden wir noch lachen.

"Der Mann wird seine Meister finden,

Wenn wir ihn ewig an uns binden!"

Sprachen sie aus einem Munde.

Na, das klingt nach froher Kunde!

Erst schleichen sie auf leisen Sohlen

Um die Zutaten zu holen,

Für einen ganz besondren Trank

Nach dem Rezept aus Meisters Hand.

Schon vorher konnten die Notizen

Fred und George W. ihm stibitzen.

Schnappen Pflanzen, Pulver, Tropfen

Um sie in die Tasch zu stopfen.

Auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen,

Wird alles schnell zur hand genommen.

Wenig später kocht im Kessel,

Der Trank genannt "Des Meisters Fessel".

Mit dem fertigen Gebräu

Geht es, völlig ohne Scheu,

In die große Halle gleich,

Zur Ausführung vom dritten Streich.

Nach der Arbeit, wie gewohnt,

Der Meister sich mit Wein belohnt.

Ahnungslos am Lehrertisch,

Sitzt er, nicht mehr ganz so frisch.

Geschafft von diesem langen Tag,

Zu merken er nicht mehr vermag,

Wie der Trank gleitet hinein,

In den großen Becher Wein.

Schon nach dem ersten Schluck ist klar,

Dass in dem Wein was andres war.

Und die Burschen grinsen mächtig,

Snape ist plötzlich so bedächtig.

Flüstern schnell dem "Sklaven" zu,

Aus der Hall zu gehn, im Nu,

Denn die Lehrer sind, wohl wahr,

Fürs Projekt eine Gefahr.

Dieses war der dritte Streich,

Doch der Vierte folgt sogleich.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vierter Streich_

Vorne her der Lehrer läuft,

So passierts wenn man nur säuft,

Ohne vorher mal zu riechen,

Wie mans tut um zu genießen.

In die Kerker führt der Weg.

Dieser Anblick ist gar schräg,

Wie der Meister ohne murren,

Sich am Stuhle lässt festzurren.

Nur als Sicherheitsmaßnahme

Auch wenn Snape ist grade zahme,

Weiß man nicht so ganz genau,

Ob er nicht, doch noch, macht Radau.

Nun schauen sich die Bengel an

Und erfreuen sich daran,

Wie einfach es doch bis jetzt war,

Der Höhepunkt ist schon recht nah.

Fred nimmt nun in aller Ruhe,

Etwas Paste aus ner Truhe,

Schmiert sie auf des "Sklaven" Wangen;

Der Hauptstreich hat nun angefangen.

George von seinem Vater hat

Etwas Muggelnagellack.

Er weiß auch damit umzugehn,

Woher, das müsst Ihr nicht verstehn.

Die Paste wird nun abgewischt

Und Snape etwas aufgetischt.

Brav wird es von ihm geschluckt,

Während er ins Leere guckt.

Weiter geht es mit den Haaren,

Sind schnell nicht mehr wie sie waren.

Plötzlich hat der "arme" Tropf,

Einen platinblonden Schopf.

Ein paar Löckchen noch hinein,

Sieht er aus wien Engelein.

Um die Sache abzurunden,

Noch ein Schleifchen reingebunden.

Parfüm und etwas Lippenstift,

Später wohl der Schlag ihn trifft.

Die Beiden grinsend nun betrachten,

Was sie aus dem Lehrer machten.

So, nun ist es aber Zeit,

Die Bengel machen sich bereit,

Ihren "Sklaven" loszubinden

Um dann hastig zu entschwinden.

Denn die Wirkung lässt schon nach

Nicht mehr lang, dann gibt es Krach.

Kaum sind die beiden frechen Gören

In der Halle, kann man hören,

Aus der Tiefe einen Schrei.

Alle kommen nun herbei,

Um zu sehen was passiert,

Wer da überreagiert.

Wütend schnaubend kommt er an,

Praktisch wär jetzt Baldrian.

Sieht sich in der Menge um,

Jedoch fehlt ihm jeder Mumm,

Sich noch länger preiszugeben,

wünscht sich nur noch abzuleben.

Fred und George W. schallend lachen,

Während sie davon sich machen.

Dieses war der vierte Streich,

Doch der fünfte folgt sogleich.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fünfter Streich_

Dolores Umbridge, dieser Besen,

Ist nicht immer hier gewesen.

Kam um Ordnung einzubringen,

Wollte Schüler, Lehrer zwingen

Ihren Regeln zu gehorchen

Und nicht weiter nachzuforschen,

Ob die Ausbildungserlasse

Gedacht sind um die breite Masse

von der Wahrheit abzulenken.

Sie verbot ihnen zu denken,

Und tat man es doch einmal,

Wurd die Strafarbeit zur Qual.

Eine ganz spezielle Feder,

Bekam bei dieser Frau ein jeder,

Der ein falsches Wort gesprochen,

Oder ein Erlass gebrochen.

Rache ist schon lang in Planung,

Doch noch hat sie keine Ahnung,

Dass sie fürchterlich wird büßen,

Jeder Schüler wirds begrüßen,

Für die Ungerechtigkeit

Und das angetane Leid.

Fred und George W. heimlich stahlen,

Um ihr alles heimzuzahlen,

Das Bestrafungsinstrument

Und wer diese Beiden kennt,

Weiß, nun ist es wieder Zeit

Für ein wenig Grausamkeit.

Durch ein bisschen Zauberei,

Wird die Wirkung -eins, zwei, drei-

Abgeändert nach Belieben.

Jene Bengel sind durchtrieben,

Wollen diese Kröte plagen,

Sie mit eignen Waffen schlagen.

Damit der Streich auch funktioniert

Wird schnell Peeves engagiert.

Der schnappt sich ihren Zauberstab

Und haut dann schnellstmöglich ab.

Dolores kann es gar nicht glauben,

Dass er es wagt sie auszurauben,

Doch viel Bedenkzeit hat sie nicht,

Weil etwas sie im Rücken sticht.

Vorsichtig dreht sie den Kopf,

Ihr Bick fällt auf nen roten Schopf.

Ein Zauberstab nun auf sie zeigt

Und ihr die Wut zu Kopfe steigt.

Schreien will sie auf der Stelle,

Doch die Zwillinge sind helle,

Zaubern ihr mit einem Satz,

Nen dicken Knebel in die Fratz.

Schnell gehts in nen Abstellraum,

Vor dem Mund hat sie schon Schaum,

An einen Tisch wird sie gesetzt

Und die Beiden fordern jetzt,

Sie solle einen Satz notieren

Und dabei die Folter spüren.

Mit dem Zauberstab im Nacken

Muß sie nach der Feder packen

Und die Worte niederschreiben:

"Ich muß leider draussen bleiben!"

Mit großem Schreck muß sie erkennen,

Dass ihre Stirn fängt an zu brennen.

Nicht die Hand wird eingeritzt,

Die Buben schauen ganz verschmitzt,

Sondern, wie wohl schon vermutet,

Das Gesicht nun heftig blutet.

Nach dem dreihundertsten Mal,

Ist das Blut schon überall,

Die Linien bleiben permanent

Und nicht mehr nur für den Moment.

Angekommen nun am Ziel,

Hält die Brüder nicht mehr viel,

Schnell, der Tatort wird verlassen,  
Umbridge wird sie niemals fassen.

Am nächsten Tag im Unterricht,

Starren alle aufs Gesicht

Des jüngsten Opfers unsrer Bengel,

Welche schauen wie zwei Engel.

Schüler winden sich vor Lachen,

Können nicht die Arbeit machen,

Die man ihnen aufgegeben,

Denn die Blicke bleiben kleben,

An der Stirn der "armen" Frau

Und sie wissen sehr genau,

Dass es ihr ganz recht geschieht,

Wenn sie jedermann so sieht.

Dieses war der fünfte Streich,

Doch der sechste folgt sogleich.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sechster Streich_

In der Schule gibt es Einen,

Von dem alle Mädchen meinen,

Er sei der perfekte Mann,

Doch bei den Jungen eckt er an.

Denn seine Selbstverliebtheit stört,

Und wenn man ihn reden hört,

Über seine Heldentaten

Möchte man ihm dazu raten,

Mal nen Gang zurückzuschalten.

Kurz: Er soll die Klappe halten.

Wie Ihr wohl schon alle wisst

Der beschriebne Lockhart ist.

Fred und George W. wollen nun

Etwas für sein Image tun.

Und wie wir die Beiden kennen,

Sollte Lockhart schnellstens rennen,

Sich ne sichre Ecke suchen,

Denn sonst wird er sich verfluchen,

Bis ans Ende seiner Tage,

Dass er war so eine Plage.

Doch zu spät, da kommen sie,

Strotzen schon vor Energie.

Durch genaues Recherchieren

Und ein bisschen Spionieren,

Ist es möglich für die Beiden,

Lockhart hier nun anzukreiden.

Denn so haben sie erfahren,

Dass der Mann in all den Jahren

Seine Leserschaft betrogen.

Permanent hat er gelogen,

Doch damit ists nun vorbei.

Seine Kehle füllt ein Schrei,

Als er in der Großen Halle,

Sieht wie Fred und George für alle

Sichtbar, ein Plakat aufhängen

Und sich schon die Schüler drängen

Um zu lesen was dort steht,

Lockhart es nun schlecht ergeht.

Denn die ganze Schülermeute

Stürzt sich jetzt auf ihre Beute.

Dieses war der sechste Streich,

Doch der letzte folgt sogleich.


	8. Chapter 8

_Letzter Streich_

Fred und George W., wehe euch!

Jetzt kommt euer letzter Streich!

Wozu müssen auch die beiden

Sich als Todesser verkleiden??

Wolln Trelawney heut erschrecken,

In ihr tiefste Ängste wecken.

Ganz verträumt kommt Sybill an,

Schlendert durch den leeren Gang,

Plötzlich springen aus dem Schatten

Zwei Gestalten die sie packen.

Durch das Schloss ertönt ein Schrei

Und aus der Ferne eilt herbei,

McGonagall vor Schreck ganz bleich,

Dennoch weiß die Hexe gleich,

Als die eine der Kapuzen

Etwas rutscht, für sich zu nutzen,

Dass sie weiß wer druntersteckt

Und nun einen Plan ausheckt.

Wütend stürzt sie auf die Beiden,

"Lange werdet Ihr nicht leiden.

Wenn ich mit Euch fertig bin,

Bekommt Euch keiner wieder hin!"

Fred und George total geschockt,

Denken schon: "Wir hams verbockt!

Die Alte will uns, ohne Phrasen,

Einfach so das Licht ausblasen!"

Den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand,

Drängt sie die Beiden an die Wand,

Bewegt die Lippen ohne Ton,

Nach ner Sekunde sieht man schon

Dies war nicht der Todesfluch,

Sondern ein ganz andrer Spruch.

Wo Fred und George gestanden hatten,

Zittern nun zwei kleine Ratten.

Dieses war der letzte Streich

Und den Schluß erfahrt Ihr gleich.


	9. Chapter 9

_Schluß_

Als man dies im Schloss erfuhr

War von Kummer keine Spur.

Argus Filch, noch mächtig sauer,

Sprach: "Das lindert meine Trauer."

"Jajaja!" rief Umbridge keck,

"Bosheit ist kein Lebenszweck!"

Snape hat auch etwas zu sagen:

"Recht geschieht es diesen Plagen!"

Draco bleibt erst recht nicht stumm:

"Erwisch ich sie, ich bring sie um!"

Und Trelawney sagt erholt:

"Ich hoff, dass sie der Teufel holt!"

McGonagall grinst in sich rein:

"Das soll den Jungs ne Lehre sein!"

Kurz, im ganzen Schloss herum

Ging ein freudiges Gebrumm:

"Gott sei Dank! Nun ists vorbei

Mit der Überltäterei!"


End file.
